Tú Y Yo A 6 Metros Sobre El Cielo
by ANAmegurinehatsune
Summary: Ella era la chica perfecta una princesa enamorada de su principe azul (miku). ella un caso perdido (luka) Un amor Impocible...pero aunque no lo quisieran ver su amor y apuestas era de ALTO RIESGO ¿podra la princesa enamorarce de un caso perido superar todo y ser felices? Descrubrelo adentro Fic inspirado en la pelicula 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo...
1. ¡Loca!

Hola! Como están yo muy bien, oh! Perdón no me presente me llamo Miku Hatsune y tengo 17 años y les digo algo…!en 6 meses es mi cumpleaños!. Si es mucho tiempo pero estoy feliz ya que cumplo 18 años y bueno eso es bueno ¿no? Después de todo ya seré una adulta. En todos mis años de escuela eh tenido calificaciones muy altas, además de que me gusta cantar, mis padres tienen muchoooo dinero. Y hoy vuelvo de vacaciones de invierno, sip, vuelvo a terminar este año de escuela para graduarme y cumplir mis 18 bien. Además estoy feliz porque veré a mis amigos y a kaito. Mis amigos son rin y len. Ellos son graciosos se aman pero no lo reconocen. Luego esta neru ella es una loca adicta a su celular pero igual la quiero. Además esta meiko ella es como nuestra segunda mama siempre nos protege y nos aconseja yo la quiero mucho. Y no me puedo olvidar de kaito él es adicto al helado y bueno a mí me gusta mucho el, pero basta de hablar de mí. Bien me despido por que es hora de irme al instituto bueno ADIOS.

-¡Miku, rayos llevas años en tu cuarto sal de ahí y vámonos-grito mi prima, Miku Zatsune.

-ya voy prima.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto no sin antes tomar mi mochila, mi celular, mi billetera y mi diario el cual ahora está en mi mochila.

-oye con todo lo que te demoraste podríamos avernos ido caminando ahora abra que irnos en auto-me dijo mi prima mientras abría la puerta.

-gomenesai, pero si nos vamos en auto es mejor no.

-si pero yo quería ver a Akaito ahora tendré que esperar hasta la escuela-chillo mientras se subía al vehículo.

Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos en dirección al instituto.

-rayos que hace calor-dije mientras abría la ventana del vehículo.

-si tienes razón miku-dijo zatsune (no le gusta que le digan miku) mientras también abría la ventana de su lado.

-señoritas lamento informarles que adelante el trafico está parado estaremos 10 minutos aquí-dijo el chofer.

-genial-dijimos al uniso yo y mi prima.

Cuando llegamos al tráfico, saque la cabeza por la ventana para estar más tranquila cuando.

-¡eh¡ chica-gritaron yo gire la cabeza y me apunte con el dedo cuando vi a alguien sentado en una moto que me veía.

-si a ti te hablo, no te enseñaron que no es bueno sacar la cabeza por la ventana en un tráfico así-dijo mientras se acercaba a quedar frente a mí.

-pues sí pero eso a ti que te importa-le dije cuando se agarró del borde de la puerta del auto.

-eh si quieres morir a ya tu pero no sería lindo ver a alguien decapitado ¿no?-dijo después de que saco el casco.

Ahí fue cuando la vi una chica de mi edad más o menos, de cabello rosa pálido, ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera. Me quede viéndola unos segundos cuando el auto arranco.

-como lo pensé ¡ni siquiera dices adiós¡-me grito cuando ya nos alejamos.

Luego de eso me quede pensativa hasta que llegue a clases. No llegamos tarde pero el sensei llego junto con nosotras. Eso fue horrible. No pude hablar con los chicos ya que no nos dejaron salir a receso. Luego ya en la segunda clase paso algo malo.

-bueno chicos tengo un anuncio que darles-dijo mi sensei de español.

-hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que se une a este salón-dijo de nuevo el sensei yo no le tome importancia al asunto y me quede viendo la ventana.

-adelante-dijo y con una mano apunto la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a la que me sermoneo esta mañana.

-que tal un placer conocerlos me llamo luka, megurine luka, bien les cuento un poco de mí. Me encanta andar en moto, escuchar música y si ya sé que piensan por mi aspecto y si soy como dijeron en mi otra escuela "la típica niña problema". Dijo en tono burlón que hiso reír a todo mundo menos a mí.

Para mi mala suerte el único puesto vacío era el que quedaba junto a mí así que el sensei le dijo que sentara ahí no sin antes decirme que levantara la mano.

-hatsune-san levante la mano por favor para que su compañera la localice por favor-y así lo hice levante la mano de mala gana pero lo hice.

Cuando la chica se iba acercando se me quedo viendo y grito.

-¡del 1 eres la chica que saco la cabeza por la ventana y cuando le dije que la entrara que era peligroso se enojó y se fue además tampoco dijo adiós¡-grito apuntándome yo solo la marine y todos se largaron a reír.

-jejeje bueno bueno tome asiento señorita megurine y señorita hatsune si tiene modales por lo menos se dice adiós-dijo mi sensei mientras dejaba de reír asiendo que todos rieran más fuerte.

-TCH-fue lo único que dije luego de que se sentó a mi lado.

Luego de eso todo el día fue normal e septo por luka que se llevó todo el día metiéndose en líos y peleas además que por su belleza se llevó más de un cumplido e invitaciones a salir después de todo eso se la llevo molestándome también, se juntó con mi prima y sus amigos los otros problemas de mi clase lo que más me sorprendió fue que me metió en problemas a mí. Así que me lleve un buen sermón a casa.

La campana informo el término de clases.

-oee hatsune-san-grito luka

-que rayos quieres-le dije un poco molesta de que me hubieran sermoneado por su culpa.

-bueno no se te llevo a casa- me dijo como si nada

-*suspiro* bueno zatsune ya se fue así que no me queda de otra-le dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-genial, vamos-dijo tomando mi mano y corriendo en dirección a su moto.

-eh toma no quiero que tu prima me mate si te pasa algo-me dijo lanzándome un casco mientras amarraba las mochilas a la moto.

-gracias pero y tu- dije un poco preocupada.

-naa no te preocupes yo tengo otro-sonrió

Se puso su casco y subió a la moto yo me senté tras de ella.

-neee tienen que afirmarte de mí cintura o si no te caerás-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y las ponía en sus cintura.

Yo me sonroje ante tal acción, cuando arranco la moto a toda velocidad me aferre más a ella por el miedo de andar en moto por primera vez ella solo sonreía y me veía de reojo.

Llegamos a mi casa se quitó el casco y apago la moto yo todavía no me despegaba de ella.

-ne miku ya llegamos puedes soltarte, a no ser que no quieras.

Me aparte rápido de ella, saque mi mochila y me baje de su moto.

-bueno gracias por traerme-dije un poco sonrojada por lo que paso hace un momento, ella también se bajó se me acerco y me beso la mejilla, antes de que yo racionara se subió a su moto y se fue.

Rayos me robo un beso, bueno no un beso en los labios pero fue un beso….MEGURINE LUKA BAKA!

**HELLOOO BIEN PRIMER CAP PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE BUENO UN ABRAZO DE KOALA MAJUR!. **


	2. ¡CUIDADO!

Llegue a mi casa luego de haber llevado a miku a su casa. Entre me encerré en mi cuarto, encendí el reproductor de música y me quede hay sobre mi cama

-*suspiro* porque es tan condenada mente Kawaii.-dije mirando la ventana.

-gracias a Kami-sama que la vi esta mañana-dije mientras recordaba como la conocí.

*Flashback*

_Dormía plácidamente en mi cama cundo sonó el despertador. De mala gana lo apague (lanzándolo contra la pared xD) me levante y me fui a la ducha, eran las 7:30 cuando Salí de la ducha, me vestí rápidamente y me digne a salir de mi casa en moto. Me puse el casco, amarre mi mochila a la moto y Salí de ahí a toda velocidad._

_Avance unas cuadras cuando me topé con el tráfico estancado, como iba en moto me metí por cada espacio que encontré. Hasta que la vi una chica sacándola cabeza por la ventana del vehículo. No supe que decirle así que solo le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza._

_-¡eh¡ chica-grite, se giró y se apuntó a si misma con el dedo_

_-si a ti te hablo, no te enseñaron que no es bueno sacar la cabeza por la ventana en un tráfico así-dije mientras me acercaba hasta quedar frente de ella_

_-pues sí pero eso a ti que te importa-me dijo cuándo me sostuve en la ventana del auto_

_-eh si quieres morir a ya tu pero no sería lindo ver a alguien decapitado ¿no?-dije después de que me saque el casco._

_Y hay la vi chica de mi edad más o menos, cabello aquamarino tomado en dos coletas, ojos del mismo color que los ojos. Muy hermosa, se me quedo viendo unos segundos y yo a ella hasta que su auto arranco_

_-como lo pensé ¡ni siquiera dices adiós¡-le grite mientras se alejaba en su auto._

_Luego de eso me fui rápida mente a al instituto ya que era mi primer día en esa escuela luego de eso todo lo demás paso._

*fin del Flashback*

-luego la fui a dejar a su casa y además le robo un beso de la mejilla, maldita luka sociópata lo más seguro es que la asuste, como se quedó parada en ese lugar hasta que me fui.

-naa seguro que mañana ni lo recuerda-

Y haci estuve toda la tarde pensando en hatsune miku la chica más linda que eh conocido.

MIKU POV.

Entre a mi casa luego de salir de ese trance en que me dejo el beso de luka, me apoye en la puerta y suspire de seguro tengo las mejillas rojas.

-uuui parece que alguien vio a kaito hoy-bromeo mi prima zatsune.

-no tu amiguita me vino a dejar a casa y me robo un beso-le dije agachando la mirada.

-luka te robo un beso-dijo sorprendida.

-bueno beso, beso no pero me lo robo de la mejilla.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA una chica te robo tu primer beso JAJAJAJA-se reía a carcajadas.

-mou prima zatsune no es gracioso-dije mientras subía las escaleras a mi cuarto.

-gomene miku-chan pero es muy gracioso-dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima de risa.

-BAKA me voy a mi cuarto-le dije sacándole la lengua.

Subí a mi cuarto sin esperar respuesta de zatsune. Me encerré tire mi mochila al suelo y me lance a la cama.

-*suspiro* porque me habrá dado ese beso ¿será para despedirse?.

-¡AY¡ como la odio-grite mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

Y así estuve un rato hasta que me dormí. Desperté y mire el reloj eran la 1:30 de la madrugada así que me quite el uniforme, me puse la pijama y me volví a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el grito de zatsune.

-HATSUNE MIKU SON LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA, LEVANTATE ANTES DE QUE SUBA Y TE LANZE UN BALDE CON AGUA FRIA-GRITO.

-HAI HAI-respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama y me fui a la ducha me duche y Salí a las 7:10 de la mañana me puse el uniforme y baje a desayunar.

-oh ya estas lista así que podremos irnos caminando-dijo mi prima mientras acababa si vaso de jugo de naranja.

-sí, sí, buen dia -respondi cuando termine de servirme jugo.

Terminamos de desayunar a las 7:30 de la mañana y salimos caminando.

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta que nos encontramos con Akaito (el novio de zatsune) Nero (el primo de neru) y la roba besos en la mejilla de luka.

-buenos días- dijo mi prima besando a su novio y saludando a los demás.

-buenos días-también dije

-buen día miku-me dijo luka yo me sonroje

-cuando te dije que podías decirme miku-la interrogue para ocultar mi sonrojo.

-bueno, bueno lo siento ogra-san-contesto asiendo reír a todo.

-¡TU¡ ¡baka¡-le dije comenzando a caminar sin fijarme en nada.

Camine unos segundos cuando escucho un grito.

-¡CUIDADO¡- me voltea a ver y vi un camión que venía hacia mí.

Luka POV.

Miku se fue caminando luego de que me grito… pero… no se fijó que venía un camión en su dirección.

-¡CUIDADO¡-grite pero solo se volteo. Así que corrí y la abrace y me lance con ella entre mis brazos hacia la otra calle.

Me levante un poco y la vi dejo de mi mirándome a los ojos COMO RAYOS LOGRO QUE ME SONROJARA.

-e-estas bien-pregunte mientras ella todavía estaba bajo mí.

-s-si pero estaría mejor si te me quitaras de encima es un poco incómodo-dijo también sonrojada.

Me quite de encima y llego zatsune y los chicos.

-miku miku miku-repetía zatsune abrazando a su prima.

Akaito y Nero me ayudaran a levantarme del suelo.

-luka gracias, enserio gracias-dijo zatsune también abrazándome y llorando.

-no hay de que ¡auch¡-dije no me di cuenta de que tenía la pierna sangrando por un rasguño que me hice al caer con miku.

-tu pierna-dijo miku

-está sangrando mucho-dijo Akaito

-vamos a nuestra casa está más cerca y hay podremos curarte-dijo zatsune.

-de acuerdo-no podía caminar ya que me dolía así que Akaito y Nero me ayudaran hasta que llegamos a la casa de las chicas, me recosté en el sillón.

-chicos vallan a clase yo me quedare con luka-dijo miku luego de eso yo me sonroje y todos los demás asintieron.

-n-necesito que te quites la falda-dijo una sonrojada miku yo solo asentí.

Me quiete la falda con cuidado y miku con alcohol empezó a limpiar mi herida ambas estábamos sonrojadas.

-gracias por salvarme-me dijo mientras me envolvía la pierna en una venda.

-no hay de qué pero ten más cuidado, a no ser por mi ahora seria a otra la que estarían vendando-y con eso le saque una pequeña sonrisa.

**HI! Un nuevo Cap. en este me Salí un poco de la película xD pero me gusto como quede espero que a ustedes igual y ONEGAI dejen me un RR** **que eso me hace feliz xDD bueno son más que decir me despido un abrazo de koala Majur! (sale corriendo y choca contra un palo poste) Estoy Bien. (Sigue corriendo hasta que se pierde en el horizonte.**


	3. Una invitacion

**Holi, bueno aquí hay unas palabras muy a la chilena así que se las explico WhatsApp como mucho sabrán es la aplicación de celulares android pero aquí en chile también significa Que Pasa! Y L es el apodo de luka como H era Hugo en la peli xD…. Y… Yue es un personaje de mi creación xD Y…Belmont es como nos vemos no es que lo ha ya escrito mal xD bueno eso es todo disfruten.**

Luego de que le saque esa pequeña sonrisa con mi comentario, nos quedamos en un silencio digno de un velorio. No es enserio me dio un poco de miedo, pero gracias a Kami-sama. Mi teléfono sonó y me saco de mi trance.

-WhatsApp Berenjena-dije contestando.

-oye bájale **L **te cuento, abra una fiesta y como en toda fiesta, hay una…-dijo gakupo mi mejor amigo y si se preguntan porque berenjena es porque tiene el pelo morado como una berenjena.

-carrera-conteste sonriendo.

-exacto te espero más tarde a las 9 en mi depa… más vale que llegues-dijo un poco molesto.

-sí, si lo que tú digas-dije en tono burlón.

-bueno nos Belmont-dijo ya normal.

-si nos Belmont-dije eso y corte.

Deje mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y mire a miku tenía un pequeño puchero y me veía enfadada.

-neee miku tengo hambre no tendrás algo de comer?-dije poniendo ojos de perrito llorón.

-bueno tengo atún pero nada más-dijo tomándose el mentón en forma pensativa.

-¡DAME!, ¡DAME!, ¡DAME!-grite lanzándome hacia ella cayendo y ella quedara bajo de mi otra vez.

-eh a-a ti se te ase costumbre quedar sobre mí-dijo muuuuuy sonrojada.

-e-etto gomene-dije también sonrojada.

En ese instante que nos mirábamos a los ojos muy sonrojadas se abrió la puerta de golpe dejándome ver a 2 chicos rubios muy similares solo que uno era chica y el otro chico, además de un chico peli azul y una morena.

-Miku! Estas bie…..-dijo la chica con cara pálida y en semi shock con esta cara º_º

-C-C-CHICOS NO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEN-grito miku asiendo señas con las manos.

-mejor nos vamos me alegro de que estés **bien**-dijo asiendo énfasis a esa palabra y todos con la misma cara se retiraron por donde entraron.

-Kaito-Kun, Len-Kun, Rin-Chan, Meiko VUELVAN-volvió a gritar miku mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta ya cerrada.

-TCH, que inoportunos-dije casi riéndome pero en tono molesto.

-todo es por tu culpa ahora Kaito-Kun y los chicos pensaran que soy l-l-lesssss-dijo temblando suavecito cuando se levantó del suelo.

-ósea lesbiana-dijes mientras terminaba su frase.

-eso mismo, y todo por tu culpa -dijo mientras se me paraba amenazante en frente.

(Y a esta que le pasa, esto será muy gracioso) me pregunte un poco extrañada y luego cómplice.

-desde que te vi pensé que eras una cerda, una animal, una bestia, una violenta y además…..-dijo demasiado cerca de mí y señalándome el pecho con su dedo índice.

-además, que-pregunte acercándola a mí por la cintura, me dolía un poquito casi nada la pierna-

Quedamos a escasos centímetros de besarnos y ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos como deseando ese beso, que nunca llego, ya que yo me aleje.

-Ay Miku, Miku Miku soy una cerda, una animal, una bestia, una violenta pero te dejarías besar por mí.

-UI… tú me vuelves loca-me grito mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta yo solo reía.

-venga miku no me vas a echar afuera como un perro ¿no?.

-Vete a la mierda-me dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta por la cual me empujó hasta salir.

-no me pienso mover de aquí-le conteste sentándome en las escaleras de entrada.

Pasaron unas horas y tenía un hambre de mil demonios así que deje mi orgullo de lado y golpe.

-miku por favor tengo hambre abre la puerta, era solo un broma-dije golpeado la puerta

-prometes nunca volver a hacer eso?-pregunto abriendo la solo un poco

-si

-y decirle a los chicos y a kaito-kun que fue un accidente

-si

-verdad?

-si

-lo prometes

-lo prometo, pero porque es tan importante ese chico el tal Kaito?-pregunte mientras me paraba apoyada en la puerta.

-eso no te importa ok-me contesto igual de sonrojada que cuando nos caímos.

-sabes tampoco me interesaba, primero gracias por curar mi pierna, segundo joder yo solo quería atún y tercero dile a tu prima que la estaré esperando en el vertedero a las 10 para que salgamos y por ultimo si quieres vas no se le dices a tu prima que te lleve, y con eso me retiro tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós. Fea-y con eso me fui a mi casa a dar la hora por que no vera a gakupo hasta las 9.

Miku POV.

Cuando luka se fue me quede preocupada por eso de la carrara tal vez le diga a zatsune que vallamos pero no aseguro nada y todavía no entiendo porque me sonrojo con ella pero bueno QUE SE BALLA A LA MIERDA no me interesa saber nada de ella soy una chica modelo y no pienso ir con zatsune ahora llamare a rin para explicarle todo….esperen Y MI TELEFONO?...LUKAAAAAAAA.

Zatsune POV.

Escuche el grito de mi prima y Salí corriendo en dirección a casa. Entre lo más rápido posible pensando que la pervertida de mi amiga estaba acosando de miku-chan y cuando llevo.

-miku estas bien?-pregunte revisando la casa con la mirada.

-si es solo que luka se llevó mi teléfono y además dijo que quería verte a las 10 en las carreras de siamesas en el puente.

-ara ara yo creí que te estaba violando-dije bromeando a mi prima.

-¡QUEEEEEE!-grito miku muy sonrojada.

-bueno para recuperar tu teléfono abra que ir a las carreras…. A todo esto Salí un poco tarde del instituto así que podemos comer algo y decirle a valí (que se entienda el chofer de las chicas) que nos lleve hasta allá mas tarde. Venga, venga ve a cambiarte no vas a ir con esa pinta-le indique y miku se dirigió a su cuarto pero antes que subiera le dije.

-y por favor nada de vestirte como cuando sales con tus amigo ahora eres la prima de Zatsune Miku, novia de Akaito Shion y amiga de Megurine Luka más conocida como **L o romeo,** solo te pido que te veas indecente.

-TSK- me dijo y se fue a cambiar.

Yo solo me puse mi cazadora (chaqueta de cuero negra) y le di de comer unos puerros a miku y con eso dieron las 9 de la noche.

Luka POV.

Llegue a la casa de Gakupo luego de haber ido a la mía y cambiarme de ropa, además que ahora tengo el teléfono de miku ni siquiera se percató de que lo tenía y que lo recogí cuando caímos.

-Quién es?- dijeron por el telefonillo del depa de mi colega

-Soy Tu Padre- respondí imitando la voz de darck Veider.

-Venga si es mi colega. Pasa, pasa-y con eso abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro solo tomamos nuestros cascos yo cogí mi moto y Berenjena la suya y nos fuimos camino a el puerto. Después de todo tengo algo que hacer allí.

**Helloooo! Bien perdón si se pierden es que se me ocurren ideas y se me olvida la película o se me olvida de que trata la película y tengo que verla como 20 veces para recordar algunos diálogos bueno en ningún momento dije que sería igual xD asique espero les guste creo que este cap es un pelín más largo que los otro y RESPONDO REVIEWS:**

**-****Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine****: Hey que tal créeme a mi igual me paso lo del grito mientras escribía estaba sentada en mi escritorio yo grite y justo paso mi hermana y también me vio así y tienes razón no entienden lo hermoso del Yuri Y ademes perdón por no escucharte con lo del poste es que estaba con audífonos escuchando magnet xD un beso y espero te guste este cap UN ABRAZO DE KOALA MAJUR!**

**-****Rosario-San****: si es buenísimo que me dejara escribir de nuevo pero bueno así es la vida me alegra que te guste mi querido fic (se seca una lagrima de orgullo) y espero que no te defraude con este cap xD bueno UN SALUDOTE Y UNA ABRAZO DE KOALA MAJUR!.**

**Y no me puedo olvidar de:**

-**RyMTY****: gracias por comentar el primero y segundo cap es muy grato que te guste mi idea bueno no sé qué más decirte gracias y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic UN ABRAZO DE KOALA MAJUR!.**

**Y POR ULTIMO TENGO QUE AGRADECER A MIZAKI-SAMA NO PUEDE EXPLICAR CON PALABRAS EL COMO AGRADECERLE BUENO Y ACONTINUACION LOS REMITENTES SIN CUENTA XD**

**-ro, marilinn: gracias por comentar enserio el que se tomen la molestia de comentar sin tener cuentas es algo muy grato para nosotros lo escritores UN ABRAZOTE DE KOALA MAJUR!.**

**Ahora si con eso me despido ya me duelen los brazos de tanto abrazo de koala bueno el ultimo por este cap UN ABRAZOTE DE KOALA MAJUR! Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Carrera de Siamesas

**QUE PASA AMIGOS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS BUENO EMPECEMOS! :D cuando hablen varias personas pondré los nombres y luego el dialogo para que sea más fácil leerlo. Y cuando luka este con sus amigos será L y Gakupo será Berenjena pero lo acortare a una B.**

Cuando llegue al puerto (en el cap puse vertedero y puente pero era puerto XD perdón) era una gran fiesta como siempre todos saludándome y yo respondiendo estacione mi moto junto a la de mis amigos haku y del al igual que berenjena. Me baje los salude y nos pusimos a conversar.

Dell: vaya vaya. Cuanto tiempo **L** nos tenías olvidados-bromeo.

L: lo siento tuve unos problemas policiales y entre al instituto.

B: claro admite que te que te estabas entreteniendo con alguien-acoto berenjena.

Haku: venga no la interroguen….oh! miren llegaron unas chicas en un auto lujoso nunca las vi aquí.

L: cierto yo las invite déjenme presentárselas- y me fui en busca de zatsune y Akaito que llegaron.

Zatsune: L hola perdón pero traje a Akaito.

L: pss no pasa nada él también es mi amigo-y con eso salude a zatsune con un beso en la mejilla y a Akaito con un abrazo

Akaito: gracias y otra cosa dijo miku que vendría a romperte la cara por quitarle su teléfono.

L: oh así que se dio cuenta… bueno eso no importa quiero presentarles a unos amigos, vengan.

Nos dirigimos a donde mis amigos les dije que me esperaran que le tenía un regalo a Akaito y a zatsune igual, le pedía a berenjena que me acompañara a buscarlo y cuando llegamos veníamos en una moto triumph Thurston 900cc igual a la mía solo que roja.

L: ahora son mis amigos y todos tienen su propia moto es un regalo y sé que Akaito quería una-dije bajándome y apoyándome en esta.

Akaito: no tenías que molestarte estaba ahorrando para una.

L: shh, lo lamento pero no hay devoluciones-conteste abrazando a mi amigo y entregándole un casco.

Zatsune: no debiste pero de igual manera gracias-me dijo cuándo le entregue su casco rojo con negro y con una Z en lado.

Akaito: enserio gracias- dijo cuándo le pase su casco igual que el de Zatsune solo que con una A en vez de la Z.

L: bueno basta de charla y les presentare a mis amigos.

Haku: Hola mi nombre es haku Yowane un placer.-dijo haku dándole la mano a los chicos.

Dell: y yo soy del su hermano gemelo- acoto dell

B: yo soy Gakupo más conocido como Berenjena y el mejor amigo de L-dijo berenjena.

L: bueno bienvenidos a mi grupo nosotros nos llamamos Vocaloid.

B: oye L empieza la carrera ve a alistarte-dijo berenjena y yo fui en busca de mi moto.

Miku POV.

Cuando zatsune se fue yo me arme de valor y fui con ella solo que Salí mas tarde y en taxis, cuando llegue al puerto vi a zatsune y Akaito charlando con unos chicos y no vi a luka así que me acerque a ellos.

Miku: zatsune, Akaito disculpen.

Zatsune: miku viniste… chicos ella es mi prima Hatsune Miku.

Todos: hola

Miku: es un placer- dije cuando vi venir a luka con una cazadora una polera blanca unos jeans azules y en su moto.

L: así que viniste a verme correr.

Miku: no vine por mi teléfono.

L: mmm oh lo siento pero te lo entregare cuando termine la carrera.

Miku: Idiota.

X: Empieza la carrera!

L: Quieres venir detrás de mi

Miku: Nunca en la vida.

Haku: L me llevas a mí?

L: sube.

L: mm Cuando dejes de tener miedo empezaras a disfrutar.

Haku: oye tener un cinturón este sitio está reservado para las siamesas, corres o te tiras-me dijo en un tono amable.

Miku: ya salió la macarra de turno.

Haku: perdón que has dicho-de nuevo en tono amable.

Miku: que estoy esperando mi turno.

Haku: entonces que- que rayos otra vez en tono amable.

Miku: venga zatsune dame ese cinturón.

Zatsune: Miku no.

Me gire y L avanzo y con su mano tomo mi pañuelo y se lo llevo.

Miku: mierda mi pañuelo.

Yue: eh….sube

Zatsune: estas tonta oh que… que no.

Yue: eh despabila chica que no tengo todo el día.

Me gire y vi a luka envolviendo su mano en mu pañuelo y luego asintió. Así que me subí a la moto del chico.

Zatsune: SUERTE!

Y así llegamos a el punto de partida.(esta parte la escribiré pero si quieres puedes ir a este link y ver la carrera hay con buena calidad y te ahorras el leer tanto y la haces corta /watch?v=C5XTHevI_fc)

Vi que las otras chicas se bajaron de sus motos y se dieron la vuelta tarde en responder un poco e hice lo mismo luego afirme mi cinturón con mi cadera y la del chico, cuando me gire a ver a luka vi que me estaba viendo y beso mi pañuelo. Y de un segundo para otro empezó la carrera. Todo iba bien el chico que me llevaba tomo la delantera y L tomo la segunda.

L: Vamos!-grito luka a mi conductor. E iniciaron una mine carrera entre ellos dos. Yo iba viendo cunado me fijo en dos corredores que uno empujo al otro y callo sobre unas cajas. Fue un alivio ver que estaba vivo. Continúo la carrera cuando.

X: Ruedas Arriba!

Y así fue como todos levantaron su moto en una rueda mientras seguía la carrera yo estaba de cara al suelo solo me sostenía el cinturón y del miedo solté un grito luego la moto volvió a la normalidad

X: ULTIMA VUELTA!.

Seguí la carrera al pie de la letra estaba que vomitaba de miedo y vértigo.

L: ¡YUE!-grito L y aceleraron más afondo y nueva mente se levantó una rueda

L: ¡VAMOS!-volvió a gritar L

La carrera dio un vuelco L y Haku tomaron la delantera estaban a punto de ganar cuando hubo un accidente le dije al chico que parara y así lo hiso.

Yue: Mierda¡

Me quite el cinturón y fui a ver a la chica accidentada, en ese momento llego la policía. Me dio coraje ver que el imbécil que venía con ella se preocupaba más por la moto que por la chica.

Miku: DEJA LA MOTO GILIPOLLAS Y VE A AYUDARLA

Vi como unos chicos la paraban y esta se quejaba por el dolor.

Miku: no la mováis, no la mováis rápido llamad a una ambulancia.

La subieron a una moto y se la llevaron estaba asustada parada hay solo vi cómo se llevaban a los chicos y no me di cuenta cuando un policía me tomo y en eso apareció L le dio una patada al policía

L: sube, sube, sube-me dijo yo le hice caso

L: tapa la matricula, tapa la, tapa la.

Luka POV.

Me fui con miku y me di cuenta que nos seguían así que le dije que se escondiera que volvería cuando los perdiera de vista. Me hiso caso y se escondió detrás de una pared de ladrillos y yo me fui con los policías. Me tomo mucho tiempo quitármelos de encima como una media hora más o menos, así que volví por miku.

Cuando volví por miku no la encontraba solo vi a un auto negro que sé que no era el de ella y vi como unos tipos la metían a la fuerza al auto y gritaba que la soltaran le dieron un golpe en la boca y se quedó callada cuando llegue partieron y empecé a seguirlos por todas partes.

**Hola! Escribí este capítulo ayer en la noche y hoy lo termine ya van 4 capítulos de historia y en el próximo capítulo me saldré de la historia un buen poco porque les tengo una sorpresa bueno no tengo más que decir UN ABRAZOTE Y BESOTE DE KOALA MAJUR!.**

**(se sube a su moto y se va).**


	5. ¿Secuestro?

**Hello! Bien empezare pidiendo disculpas si no alcanzo sus expectativas en esta historia yo me salgo de la película en ocasiones porque hay partes que no me gustaron entonces lo cambio a mi gusto puedo agregar o sacar personajes a mi antojo.**

**Yo prometí RinxLen Y KaitoxMeiko además de. el romance principal que era Miku x Luka bueno. En uno o dos cap mas sacare la historia de rin y len no les contare como pero es algo muy tierno y claro van 4 cap y solo aparecieron una vez bueno es porque es el punto clave para que aparezcan jejejeje. **

**Les cuento me escribió mi sensei ¡YEY! (salta en círculos cantando de alegría) ejem es hora de ponernos serios….-. Okno xD muchas gracias por sus consejos alchemya-sensei-sama. Le agradezco con todo mi orgullo de escritora novata y mi corazón de ser humano. Bueno eso no es todo pero continuare en el final de la historia asique allí les responderé mis hermosos reviews empecemos. Oh casi se me olvida si quieren darle un toque más romántico e imaginarse la historia mejor pongan esta canción /watch?v=4soDuYY465U bueno ahora si empecemos.**

Cuando volví por miku no la encontraba solo vi a un auto negro que sé que no era el de ella y vi como unos tipos la metían a la fuerza al auto y gritaba que la soltaran le dieron un golpe en la boca y se quedó callada cuando llegue partieron y empecé a seguirlos por todas partes. (Parte es el final del cap 4).

LUKA POV.

-"no te perderé, no, donde estés llegare"-pensé al momento que vi a miku ser subida a la fuerza a ese auto.

Iba a toda velocidad cuando se me ocurrió. La magnífica idea de llamar a los chicos para que me ayuden. Saque mi teléfono mientras que con una sola mano conducía. Marque a al número de gakupo y me lo puse en el hombro contra mi oído.

-Mierda….contesta berenjena-dije mientras el teléfono sonaba.

-Mochi, mochi-contesto el idiota de mi amigo súper tranquilo.

-Joder, hijo de tu mamá que no contestas el puto teléfono-casi grite por la velocidad en que seguía al vehículo.

-ah eres tu L, dime ¿Qué quiere?-me pregunto muy feliz.

-¡TIO AN RAPTADO A MIKU!-le grite cuando daba la vuelta por las calles.

-L, déjate de juegos que no es gracioso-me contesto y esto me hirvió la sangre

-ME CREES CAPAS DE JUGAR CON ALGO ASI…..MENSO.-conteste ya enfurecida

-¡MIERDA, ZATSUNE TE VA A MATAR!-me contesto.

-JODER DEJA DE PEROCUPARTE POR ESO Y TOMA TU PUTA MOTO Y VEN A AYUDARME, BUSCA A AKAITO Y DELL- le dije muy alterada.

-VALE TIA DIME ¿DONDE ESTAS?-me pregunto.

-A 5 CUADRAS DE EL PUENTE, RAPIDO. NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE NADA-le dije y con eso corte la llamada. No me di cuenta pero el teléfono se me callo rompiéndose en un montón de pedazos-MIERDA…LUKI ME VA A MATAR-pensé al ver mi teléfono en el suelo hecho pedazos. Saque esos pensamientos y me concentre en seguir al coche.

MIKU POV.

Me subieron a un auto a la fuerza dos chicos con máscaras de gato extrañas (mascaras anbu de naruto xD)-donde me llevan, QUE ME ARAN-grite muy asustada en eso desde el asiento del copiloto vi una chica rubia de ojos azul-cielo y con unos adornos negros sobre la cabeza.

-tranquila…me llamo SeeU, perdón por arrastrarte a esto solo quiero saludar a mi prima…..luka ¿supongo la conoces?-me dijo muy amable y sonriendo.

-claro que la conozco. Pero….porque me secuestraron?-dije muuuuuy extrañada.

-supongo sabes que a ella le gusta la acción…..que mejor que raptar a su princesa e iniciar una especie de escena romántica de acción-me contesto.

-pero me hubieras dicho así ye ayudo y me ahorro todo esto-conteste molesta y sonrojada por lo de princesa.

-tranquila…ya verás que no pasa nada…de hecho aquí viene.

Luka POV.

Cuando llame a berenjena pasaron unos cuantos minutos y pase por una plazoleta de la cual como por arte de magia parecieron: berenjena, Akaito (en su moto nueva xD) y Dell.

-¡L!-gritaron los 3.

-¡CHICOS, RAPIDO!-les conteste cuando se nos posicionamos en un rombo. Berenjena y Akaito a los lados y Dell tras de mí. Acelere y me posicione del lado de la puerta de atrás del lado derecho y la abrí. Mis ojos no lo creían hay estaba miku amordazada lloran y amarrada de las manos.

-¡BERENJENA LA MOTO!- le grite a gakupo y este agarro con una mano el manubrio de mi moto.

Cuando gakupo hiso eso me pare sobre mi moto con la puerta abierta no me fije en nada que no fuera miku. En un movimiento ágil salte sobre el techo del vehículo. Me arrastre hasta el para brisas y con la mano que tenía el pañuelo de miku comencé a golpear el vidrio. Mientras tanto Dell y Akaito se ocuparon de las puertas, las dos de atrás. Ambas las arrancaron cuando levantaron sus ruedas y aceleraron golpeándolas de lleno y estas cayeron.

-¡MIKUUUU!-grite una vez que el vidrio se rompió, dejando me ver a mi querida y psicópata prima-SeeU-dije gruñendo cuando el auto se detuvo.

-LUKA, querida cuanto tiempo-dijo cuándo bajo del auto.

Yo baje y me acerque a ella y solo le plante un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-¡HIJA DE TU MAMA AMEDIAS CON TU PAPA….COMO SE TE OCUERRE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES Y SOBRETODO INVOLUCRANDO A MIKU!-grite ya enfurecida, y comenzando a golpearle por donde pudiera.

-¡LUKA, LUKA. CALMATE!-me dijo miku y me abrazo por la cintura. Extraño pero me calmo.

Me di la vuelta y la abrace como nunca lo habría hecho con alguien.

-idiota, si te pasa algo…me muero-le susurre al oído.

-eh?-fue lo único que logro pronunciar ella. Y yo no sabía que hacer o decir así que se me ocurrió una excusa.

-digo…zatsune me mata-dije luego de romper brusca mente el abrazo.

-bien ahora que le eh dado un saludo a mi primita querida me retiro….nos vemos-dijo una seeu muy machucada subiendo en lo que ahora era carcacha y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-BUF, demasiada emoción por hoy… yo y los chicos nos vamos a casa. Nos vemos L y miku-se despidió berenjena hablando por todos.

Y así fue se fueron de ahí dejando mi moto, a miku y a mí. Sonrojadas y pensando un par de cosas cuando llego lo que no quería que llegara.

-etto…luka c-c-creo que es hora de irme a casa-me dijo una sonrojada miku.

-eh, oh, si ven vamos yo te llevo-conteste de igual forma.

Me subí a mi moto y luego subió miku estábamos un poco lejos de su casa así que conduje un rato y se me ocurrió una idea y frene.

-nee miku no puedo conducir bien si me tomas de la chaqueta-dije y solo me gane un sonrojo y el tocar sus manos para ponerlas debajo de mi cazadora y que se aferrara más fuerte aun.

Y así fue como llegamos a la casa de cierta peliaqua quien todavía me abrazaba con fuerza

-ejem…ya llegamos-dije y se soltó muy rápido se bajó de la moto se despidió y se retiró a su casa. Yo conduje hasta mi departamento ya que hoy llego mi hermano Luki de España así que no estaría sola en casa. Por lo cual al llegar tome una ducha y me dispuse a dormir.

**Bien con esto termino este cap quedo medio mal ya que tengo toda esta semana con exámenes. Trabajos. Ensayos. Etc. Y eso me complica mi vida pero bueno. Se responden reviews:**

**Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine****: bueno gracias y menos mal que te gustaron los cap espero este igual y con referente a la carrera (se sube a la moto, enciende el motor y la hace rugir) CUANDO QUIERAS.**

**Rosario-San****: oh menos mal que te gusta el suspenso y estaba suspenso, suspenso, everywhere xD bueno me alegro de que te gusten los caps. un saludote.**

**Meilin: gracias por la suerte la necesito xD y bueno me alegro de cumplir tus expectativas.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el responder reviews. Antes de que se me olvide otro saludote a mizaki-sama **

**Bueno me despido UN ABRAZO DE KOALA MAJUR!.**

**(Arranca la moto y se va asía el infinito y más allá).**


	6. La Foto

**Holiwis amigotes de mi querido fic ultima mente mi cerebro ha trabajado el doble de lo usual y me ha dado mucha inspiración, recuerdan que les conté que mi historia gira en torno a una película pues al parecer solo utilizare partes de la peli ya que mi inspiración a menudo me saca de la trama xD bueno eso era todo LETS GO!**

Luki POV.

Luego de que luka llegara se fue inmediata mente a dormir, yo termine mi trabajo y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo que mi hermanita.

Me eh levantado y tome un café como desayuno son las 6:30 de la mañana muy temprano para despertar a luka, así que me dirijo a mi despacho a iniciar con mi trabajo. Tome el diario y lo comencé a leer. Me sorprendió lo que aparecía en la página número 5 de este mismo. _"ACCIDENTE EN CARRERAS ILEGALES"_

_Joven de 17 años sufrió un accidente en una carrera ilegal de motos,__la policía investiga el echo"___y justo debajo de este encabezado se encontraba la foto de mi hermana con una chica de coletas sobre una moto. Suspire y deje el periódico de lado y me fui a despertar a luka a todo esto ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Llegue a la puerta de su cuarto y entre sin pedir permiso.

-luka levántate ya son las 7 tienes instituto-le dije abriendo las cortinas de su ventanal.

-aah (bostezo) joder Luki, no te a no enseñado a no despertar a la gente-me contesto con una sonrisa.

-cállate y dale un abrazo a tu hermano mayo-dicho esto me acerque y nos abrazamos hacía ya 3 meses que no nos veíamos.

-bien ahora sal de mi cuarto que me tengo que cambiar-me dijo destapándose y levantándose de la cama.

-si luka, luego tengo que mostrarte algo-me miro extrañada con una sonrisa en su rostro yo Salí de su cuarto y me fui a mi despacho.

Luka POV.

Cuando me puse mi uniforme que consta de una falda negra, una camisa blanca con un chaleco manga larga, la corbata con rayas en zigzag del color que uno quiera en mi caso rosa por mi pelo y calcetas blancas con zapatos negros. Luego de eso me fui al baño me cepille el cabello y los dientes, me lave la cara y las manos. Y baje a fui a la cocina a desayunar.

Me pareció extraño encontrar a luki esperándome tomando su café y con su terno puesto además de su típico cabello rosa como el mío todo desordenado y despeinado, si lo se somos gemelos solo que el nació 3 años antes que yo pero yo soy más Sexy que él.

-siéntate luka y deja de pensar quien es más sexy-me dijo como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

-joder deja de leer mi mente….pero que querías mostrarme?-le dije mientras me servía jugo de naranja.

-esto. Quiero que me digas quien es esta chica y si es tu nueva conquista-me dijo mientras me mostraba el periódico y la gran foto que había de miku y yo sobre la moto cuando nos escapábamos de la policía.

Me sonrojo y sonreí al ver la foto.

-esta chica se llama hatsune miku y estoy conquistándola-le dije aun sosteniendo el periódico y con la mirada fija en la foto.

-así que hatsune…..luka ella es la hija de uno de mis clientes y como que conquistándola yo solo te estaba molestando- dijo un poco extrañado.

-te soy sincera luki creo que esta chica…me enamoro-le dije sonrojándome y dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

-me alegro tal vez así sientas cabeza mujer-me dijo sacudiendo mis cabellos luego de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-luki me haces un favor?-le pregunte dejando el vaso ya vacío de jugo sobre la mesa.

-claro hermana, dime que quieres-me contesto volteándose para quedárseme viendo esperando la respuesta.

-quiero la foto del periódico tamaño poster a blanco y negro por favor-le pedí con vos más tranquila de lo normal y es que bueno es mi hermano y me conoce mejor que nadie.

-*suspiro* ya se dónde quieres llegar con esto, te lo llevo a las 12 a la escuela ¿sí?-me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Tome las llaves de mi moto, mi mochila, cazadora y casco. Salí de mi casa con dirección a la casa de miku, ya que con Akaito y dell quedamos que yo llevaría a miku a la escuela en moto, Akaito a zatsune y dell obvio a haku. Ya lista Salí con esa dirección en mi mente. Me puse mi casco, amarre mi mochila a la moto y me fui.

Miku POV.

Luego de que luka me dejara en mi casa me sentí muy bien, fue una experiencia loca y extrema pero tierna por parte de luka jamás pensé que iría a mi rescate.

En la mañana fue un día normal, cuando estuvimos listas con zatsune salimos de casa y caminamos hasta la esquina donde nos vamos con sus amigos y luka, yo me iría con mis amigos pero viven de lado contrario de la ciudad así que me voy con zatsune.

Cuando llegamos a la esquina me pareció extraño ver a Akaito en moto pero zatsune me conto que luka se la regalo.

-buen día-nos dijo Akaito pasándole un casco a zatsune y en ese momento apareció luka.

-sube princesa-me dijo pasándome un casco el que siempre me pasa cuando voy en su moto.

-nos vemos en la escuela miku-me grito zatsune mientras se iba con Akaito y sus otros amigos dejándome a mí y a luka solas.

-oye miku si no te apuras no alcanzaremos a llegar-me dijo. Solo asentí y me puse el casco, ella amaro mi mochila, me tomo las manos. Me las puso en su cintura.

-agárrate fuerte-dijo y con eso partió la moto.

General POV.

Se podía ver a dos chicas una peli rosa y otra peliaqua sobre una moto negra doblando en una esquina opuesta a la dirección de su colegio.

-luka a donde me llevas?-pregunto la peliaqua

-a dar un pequeño paseo total, todavía nos quedan 20 minutos-y con eso la chica acelero más la moto.

Ambas chicas llegaron a una playa hermosa.

-mira miku la playa-dijo la peli rosada y se ganó la mirada atenta y brillante de su acompañante en dirección a la mencionada playa.

Era una costa desierta de agua verde cristalina y arena blanca.

-wooh luka es muy hermosa-dijo la peliaqua "no tanto como tú" pensó la peli rosa-bueno te prometo que alguna vez te traeré a un día de campo te parece?-pregunto la peli rosa dando la vuelta para llegar a su destino. Si se limitó a responder la peliaqua.

La escena enserio era hermosa y no por la playa si no porque a ambas chicas el viento en contra de su cara y su pelo ondeando en el aire, les hacía resaltar aún más la luz del sol asomándose de apoco y sin contar la bella playa de fondo enserio era precioso.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela llegaron justo a tiempo. Durante la clase todo fue normal con la peli rosa molestando a los profesores, ganándose castigos y una peliaqua estudiando además de estar riendo de las bobadas de la peli rosa. Si al principio a miku, luka no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la peli rosa se ganó una pisquita poquita de su cariño.

Termino la clase anunciando las doce y haci un receso de 1 hora.

Miku salió del salón con dirección al patio, cuando llego acompañada de sus amigos len, rin, kaito y meiko diviso a dos peli rosas hablar y antes de que se despidieran se abrazaron dándole a miku un sentimiento de celos mínimo en su estómago. No le tomo importancia y vio un poco más, cuando luka se volteo dejo ver en su mano una especie de tubo negro igual al que se guardan los planos. La miro un poco más a todo esto ya estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol con todos sus amigos. Y a no ser porque la vos de rin la saco de sus pensamientos aun estaría viendo a luka irse acompañada de un chico que muy poco conocía este chico tenía el pelo morado.

-Miku que miras tanto-dijo rin.

-me parece extraño, kaito está en frente de ti miku-bromeo len.

-joder len ya cállate-le gruño miku sonrojada.

-bueno bueno, es hora de comer así que cállense y len espero que tu almuerzo no sea otra vez una banana-les dijo meiko a lo cual len solo guardo la banana que estaba a punto de sacar de su mochila.

Todos se pusieron a reír pero miku no se quitaba de la cabeza una pregunta ¿para que querrá luka eso? Era la pregunta que seguía en su cabeza

Luka POV.

Luki ya me había entregado el "poster" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Le pedía a gakupo que me acompañara hasta la casa de miku y accedió.

Cuando llegue a la casa de miku, le pedí a gakupo que vigilara si alguien venia.

Nos metimos por el patio de atrás de la casa de miku, me subí al árbol que daba con el balcón de miku y me metí a este en su cuarto luego de haber saltado desde el árbol a su balcón.

-gakupo ahora-le dije para que me lanzara el poster y así lo hiso con el estuche yo lo saque y se lo tire de vuelta pero ya sin el poster dentro.

Me subí a la cama de miku y medí mas o menos unos 3 metros de distancia desde la cama al techo hice una especie de torre con el escritorio y una silla sobre este último. Me subí a mi "torre" y pegue el poster y con un espray escribí justo al lado del poster "_contando los 3 metros de tu balcón al suelo y de tu cama la techo se podría____decir que__** tú y yo a 6 metros sobre el cielo" **__ya listo mi trabajo firme con una __L _ y una estrella al terminal la letra (si has visto el anime soul eater es como la firma de black star pero con la L ya mencionada) me baje de la torre y deje todo como estaba. Me apresure a ir al balcón y salte hacia abajo y con gakupo salimos de la casa de miku con dirección a la escuela ya que nos quedaba la última clase del día y ya casi sonaba la campana.

Miku Pov.

Termine las clases normal mente y me fui a casa y si no fuera porque el Sensei Kiyoteru me pidió un ensayo de 5.000 mil palabras habría llegado a casa temprano. Cuando llegue me duche y ya cansada solo en una bata blanca me lance sobre mi cama con el teléfono en mano para mandarle un mensaje a rin. Cuando…. (Ladrón salvaje aparece okno ._.) en mi techo una foto mía y de luka sobre la moto de ella en blanco y negro y en una esquina una pequeña dedicatoria y como faltar su firma.

Me subí en mi cama intentando tocarla salte y salte pero no la alcance yo solo seguía sonriendo. Me apresure a ponerme pijama y meterme debajo de las sabanas de la cama. Acomode en mi cama mirando el techo y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo susurre la última parte de la dedicatoria "_Tú y Yo a 6 Metros Sobre El Cielo_".

**Bueno y que les pareció el final de esta historia….no mentira le falta un montón pero, espero les allá gustado tanto como a mí. Un abrazote y saludote de koala MAJUR!.**


	7. Picnic A La Luz De La Luna

**Que Pasa! …..No Sé Qué decir Asique Que Empecemos xD LoL**

Dormía placida mente en mi cama cuando escucho pequeños golpes en el vidrio de mi balcón. Medio dormida tome mi teléfono y mire la hora 4:30 de la madrugada "a quien se le ocurre despertar a alguien a esta hora" pensé un poco enfadada con quien me despertó. Sin muchas ganas me puse mis pantuflas en forma de perrito con un puerro en la boca (sin comentarios xD) y me dirigí a mi balcón, cuando corrí la puerta de cristal lo primero que vi fue el piso del balcón lleno de piedritas además de la luna llena que se veía hermosa. Me acerque un poco más a la orilla del balcón pero lo que vi me dejo entre sorprendida y con ternura.

Hay estaba luka con una chaqueta blanca por lo que vi de mi talla, una manta y un ramo de rosas rosadas. Ella vestida con unos jean negros una polera blanca con una calavera negra en el centro y un abrigo negro sin contar que su cabello lo tenía todo alborotado "sexy" pensé pero sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento.

-ejem…..Julieta, Julieta permíteme llevarte con migo a donde siempre quise donde solas seremos felices -(yo invite eso .-.) me dijo mientras sonreía.

-déjate de tontería y dime que pasa-le respondí riendo bajito.

-te dije que te llevaría a un día de campo ¿no?-me dijo dejando las cosas en el suelo y acercándose mas al balcón.

-pero luka son las 4 de la mañana….además mañana tengo escuela-le dije sorprendida por su propuesta.

-mira no me dejaras con todo listo, ponte el uniforme yo te estaré esperando aquí-lo dijo como si nada.

-bien espérame-es increíble que allá aceptado.

Entre otra vez a mi cuarto, rápido como pude me puse el uniforme del instituto, deje una almohada bajo las sabanas para que pensara zatsune que sigo durmiendo. Todo listo y salí al balcón.

-listo luka-dije, ella se acercó al balcón, estiro sus brazos.

-salta…no tengas miedo yo te atrapo-dijo mirándome como hipnotizada.

Dude un segundo pero me arme de valor. Salte por el balcón pero cuando creí que luka no me atraparía abrí mis ojos y la vi sonriéndome –listo Julieta puedes bajar- dijo mientras me dejaba de pie en suelo y tomaba todo.

-oh claro esto es para ti- luego de esa frase me entrego las rosas

-gracias son muy lindas-solo me limite a decir.

-bueno vamos que el día de campo nos espera- me puso la chaqueta blanca, con una mano sostenía la manta y con la otra me tomo la mano, comenzando a caminar para salir de mi patio.

Salimos de mi patio. Encontrándome con la moto de luka en un lado llevando la cesta de picnic, un mantel rosa y aqua además de un pequeño estéreo y velas.

LUKA POV.

Acabo de recoger a miku para llevarla a un día de campo a las 4 de la mañana quiero que vea el amanecer y la luna llena.

-bien mi Julieta, suba por favor no conseguí un cabello pero espero te sirva-le dije y se puso a reír.

Nos subimos, con dirección a la playa se puso su casco yo el mío. Y nos fuimos.

General POV.

Las 4 de la mañana, silencio absoluto solo se oye el rugido del motor de una moto en medio de las calles.

Luka y miku se dirigían por las calles que recorrieron aquel día cuando el sol todavía brillaba. Antes de llegar a la escuela de ambas luka dio una vuelta tomando el camino de la autopista, entre curva y curva lograron llevar a destino.

Miku POV.

Cuando llegamos a la playa luka me vendo los ojos.

-no te muevas bien-dijo y sentí sus pasos alejándose y mezclándose con la arena.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que miku perdiera la paciencia, comenzando a llamar a luka, todavía más era su frustración al no obtener respuesta de la nombrada. Cuando sintió unos brazos pasar por su cintura, subir hasta su cara y quitarle la venda

-luka que inten…-miku no pudo terminar su frase porque un dedo sobre sus labios terminaron callándola

-no digas nada y solo mira la luna junto con las estrellas-fue todo lo que dijo luka para que miku obedeciera sus órdenes encontrándose con el bello cielo negro con la luna y las estrellas en su más grande esplendor.

-es hermoso….luka gracias-dijo miku volteándose a ver a luka

-no agradezcas yo solo cumplí mi promesa, pero bueno ¿quieres comer?-pregunto tomando la mano de miku y comenzando a caminar

-vamos a comer que de seguro te mueres de hambre-dijo la bella peli rosa

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la arena a comer y hablar de trivialidades. Todo iba bien está que miku noto que la mano derecha de miku sangraba.

-L-Luka tu mano….S-Sangra-logro decir miku mientras se preocupaba por la mano de su "amiga".

-eh?...hay no se volvió a abrir la herida-dijo luka con un tono de disgusto y su cara mostraba un poco de dolor.

-que te paso…me podrías explicar-dijo miku tomando la mano de luka mientras que con una servilleta se la envolvía.

-lo que sucede es que cuando se puede decir "rescate" de mi prima loca al romper el vidrio se me incrusto un pedazo de vidrio en la mano. Asistiendo a la escuela y el pegar la foto en tu cuarto hicieron que se moviera, cortándome, mi hermano luki cuando llegue a casa luego de la escuela me llevo al hospital ya que me empezó a sangrar mucho, me pusieron vendas y todo pero la herida aún sigue abierta-le conto luka a miku quien no podía creer lo idiota y loca que podía llegar a ser luka.

-jodida chica loca, vamos te llevare al hospital tu mano sangra mucho-dijo en tono de preocupación la chica de cabellos aquamarinos.

-pero como no puedo dejar todo aquí…además no puedo conducir la moto con la mano haci-le contesto luka mientras se seguía poniendo servilletas en la herida.

-no te muevas llamare a una ambulancia-dijo miku tomando el teléfono de su chaqueta, marcando el 911 de la ambulancia.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la ambulancia llego llevándose a miku y luka, pero asegurándose que sus pertenencias no sean robadas.

Son las 9:30 de la mañana y en una cirugía de emergencia se encuentra luka mientras miku la espera en la sala de visitas. Claro está que la aquamarina ha llamado a su prima para informarle la situación de luka, que le reproche por no estar en su cama cuando debería estar y que claro venga a ver a su nueva amiga peli rosa.

Miku esta centrada en sus pensamientos no entiende porque esa chica de cabellos rosados y ojos azules le importa tanto, siguió pensando hasta que su teléfono sonó para su sorpresa y felicidad era kaito Shion su amigo y el chico del cual gustaba.

-mochi, mochi-dijo miku al contestar la llamada.

-ah, miku-chan llamo para saber cómo sigue la chica nueva…esa la tal luka ¿creo que es tu amiga no?-dijo kaito con su típico cono feliz.

-oh, sí, todavía la operan…pero ¿Cómo sabes de su situación?-pregunto extrañada miku.

-es que tu prima se encargó de contarle a toda la clase y sus amigo luego del receso de las 10:30 iremos a verla-dijo él lo más normal posible.

-bien gracias por llamar kaito nos vemos-dijo miku muy aliviada.

-si nos vemos te quiero miku-chan-dijo kaito antes de cortar claro él lo dijo como amigos pero a nuestra chica de coletas se le subieron los colores a la cabeza pensando otras cosas.

**Bien que les pareció, les gusto, sigue demasiado adelantada, se puso muy melangosa? Por favor dejen sus reviews en esta cajita de aquí abajo pero antes de irme les dejo sus respuestas :3.**

**Mizaki-sama: gracias por comentar, see a mí tampoco me gusta mucho lo melangoso pero haci es el negitoro además por órdenes de mi inspiración y trama de la historia todo se pondrá un poco más dulce xD bueno eso es todo me alegro de que no hallas visto la peli ya que bueno es mucha melangocidad para ti xD.**

**Alchemya: dios sensei ni modo eso quería lograr con esa parte xD bueno gracias por sus consejos y ni modo de actualizar rápido es mejor eso a que esperar un mes por un capitulo xD GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**

**Ro: ro ro mi querida ro, gracias por comentar. Pues lo de la foto se me ocurrió por parte de la peli xD y lo del escritorio y la silla yo siempre lo hago para cambiar la bombilla de mi cuarto el problema es ¡QUE MI ESCRITORIO TIENE RUEDAS D:! sip es un suicido lo tengo claro pero ya me acostumbre a los golpes contra el suelo lel (?) es como el LoL pero con e xD GRACIAS POR COMENTRAR**

**Bueno sus bellos, sexys y sensuales reviews han sido contestados xD ME DESPIDO UN ABRAZO DE KOALA MAJUR! =D**


	8. Juguete Nuevo De Luka Y Un Nuevo Dilema

**Bien este cap lo escrito apenas subí el 7 además que aparecerán 2 nuevos personajes de mi creación xD estoy loca pero bueno VAMOS!**

Eh salido de mi operación estoy en un cuarto de hospital mi mano esta súper bien, le eh pedido a la enfermera que me situé la cama junto ventana, es genial sentir la brisa del viento en mi cara.

"Toc Toc" sonó la puerta segura mente es la enfermera tengo claro que miku está en la escuela –pasase- dije tan fuerte como para que el que esta fuera de la puerta escuche.

-cómo estás?- me pregunto mi hermano mayor luki seguro miku llamo a zatsune, zatsune llamo a haku, y haku llamo a gakupo para que le avise a luki.

-bien no es para tanto- dije sonriendo.

-te tengo 2 noticias- me dijo, yo lo mire extrañada.

-cuáles?- pregunte.

-primero ya te dieron en alta, y segundo miku está esperándote y tienes una visita sorpresa- me dijo, sonreí miku aún me espera me han dado de alta pero ¿Quién estará de visita?

-dijiste 2 no 3…idiota- dije y nos pusimos a reír.

Como no puedo mover la mano luki tomo mis cosas, además me dijo que todas mis pertenencias que quedaron en la playa ya están en casa el, las fue a recoger.

Salí de la habitación con mi mano vendada y luki a mi lado, si ya me había dicho que miku estaba esperándome no lo creí hasta que la vi, allí estaban mis amigos, miku y los amigos de ella.

-¡LUKA!- gritaron todos al verme.

-jejejeje hola- dije sonriendo.

-me alegra que estés bien- dijo miku mientras me sonreía

-gracias a ti por preocuparte por mi miku- le dije sonriendo

-pero mi niña mira cómo te encuentro- dijo una vos tras de los chicos. Como por arte de magia todos se movieron para los lados dejándome ver a un hombre de alrededor 40 años de cabellos rosados como los míos y de luki con una mirada azul no tan intensa como la mía, de tez blanca, vestido con un traje negro camisa blanca, corbata negra con unas rosas en las manos.

Si ese hombre era mi padre Lee es su nombre (se lee como lii). Mi padre es un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero, yo y luki somos su vida. En sus años de juventud él fue como yo "un caso perdido" y fue entonces en sus años de rebeldía que conoció a mi madre ella era como miku antes de que yo la conociera "una princesa" se enamoraron, se casaron y el centro cabeza, es decir cuando supo que luki venía en camino termino la universidad, consiguió un buen trabajo y se convirtió en el empresario que es ahora por eso me siento orgullosa de llevar el apellido Megurine.

Desde que soy pequeña siempre me ha consentido por eso siempre acepta mis locuras y rebeldía. El me regalo mi moto, pero lo que más odio del…..es que sigue enamorado de mi "madre" por haci decirlo.

-padre- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y nostalgia después de todo son 6 meses sin verlo.

-hija mía ven a darle un abrazo a este viejo- apenas termino su frase corrí ah abrasarlo, tabaco y hierba buena con un toque de imperial majesty el perfume más caro del mundo y el cual mi padre se pone solo para verme a mi o a luki sabe que nos encanta ese perfume.

-padre te eh extrañado- dije mientras luki se unía al abraso.

-vine en cuanto supe de lo de tu mano….rayos y pensar que estas así por culpa de seeu- dijo riendo.

-padre es mi culpa yo me exalte al saber lo sucedido- le dije deshaciendo el abraso y mirando a miku un tanto sonrojada.

-luka tengo que hablar con tigo vamos a casa- dijo el, yo tengo claro que pasa cuando mi padre usa ese tono de seriedad, es solo para hablarme de algo que no me gusta para nada.

-bueno chicos gracias por venir aquí a verme, en 2 semanas más asistiré a la escuela, y zatsune- dije yo.

-¿sí?- dijo ella.

-te agradecería que me llevaras la tarea durante esas 2 semanas- le pedí cordial mente.

-no te preocupes le pediré a miku que te la lleve- contesto ella con tono picaron.

Luego de eso nos fuimos en la limosina de mi padre en dirección al apartamento que compartimos yo y luki. El viaje fue tranquilo y normal. Reímos, y mi padre nos contó que hiso en parís además que luego se fue a roma y que cuando supo de mi operación se encontraba en las vegas.

Entramos al apartamento, luki le sirvió café a mi padre, a mí una Coca-Cola y él se bebió te.

-bueno papa que me tenías que decir?- pregunte pero ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-hija mía me han contado que te has enamorado?- dijo yo solo me sonroje.

-b-bueno si…pero quien te dijo- pregunto nadie excepto luki, zatsune y gakupo saben que me gusta miku.

-bueno fue luki- dije el normalmente.

-así que fue luki- dije poniendo una mirada asesina.

-jejeje jejejeje- rio nervioso mi hermano.

-bueno les tengo una sorpresa a mis dos maravillosos hijo- dijo mi padre captando mi atención y la de luki.

-de que trata padre- pregunto mi hermano

-bajemos y lo verán.

Bajamos al estacionamiento del apartamento y me quede boca abierta. Frente a mis ojos un Bugatti Veyron de color negro y azul con una cinta azul encima en los lados del auto se encontraba escrito Luki Megurine, de este bajo el guarda espaldas de mi padre con un Samsung galaxy S IIII con las llaves y una carta en mano,

-hijo mío luki esto es para ti- dijo mi padre mientras luki lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Justo cuando se soltaron apareció otro auto aún mejor que el de luki, ese demonio de vehículo era nada más ni nada menos que un SSC Ultímate Aero TT Azul eléctrico y negro, las ruedas con luz azul y justo a los lados de la misma forma que el auto de luki se encontraba escrito Luka Megurine. De misma forma que anterior mente salió de este otro guarda espaldas de mi padre. Con el mismo celular que luki, las llaves, la carta y unas rosas rojas como la sangre.

-ese es para ti princesa, conozco tu debilidad por los motores- me dijo yo lo abrase fuertemente

-gracias papa eres el mejor- dije yo y el correspondió el abrazo.

-esto es genial, mira luka súbete al tulló y enciéndelo- dijo luki quien estaba ya en su auto. El pobre parecencia niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

Solté a mi padre tome las llaves de mi nuevo bebe, me subí y lo encendí.

Al instante el tablero se encendió, el GPS, y los espejos.

-bienvenida señorita luka- dijo el GPS

-papa esto es genial enserio gracias- dije muy feliz.

-jajajaja se emocionan con el GPS y eso que todavía no han escuchado el sistema de sonido.

Nos bajamos con luki de nuestros autos para que los guarda espaldas los fueran a meter en los garajes privados que compro mi padre.

-bien hijos mío tengo que volver a las vegas espero cuiden sus nuevos autos pero siempre recuerden….- no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque yo y luki lo interrumpimos.

-usar cinturón de seguridad, no conducir bebidos y respetar las leyes de transito- dijimos luki y yo al uniso y todos nos pusimos a reír.

Luego de eso mi padre se despidió de nosotros entregándonos las cosas y se fue, mientras yo y luki volvíamos al departamento.

Miku POV.

Eh vuelto del hospital, zatsune me ha dicho que mis padres vuelven con una sorpresa para mí. Lo que me parece extraño es que me pidieron que me vistiera de gala, al parecer hay invitado.

Ha pasado una hora desde que me estoy arreglando seguro los invitados y mis padres no tardan en llegar. Pensaba hasta que un grito me afirmo que mis padres ya llegaron, tenía puesto un vestido blanco con zapatos del mismo color mi cabello suelto con una flor en él. No me gusta presumir pero me veía hermosa.

Salí de mi habitación y camine en dirección a las escaleras, baje hasta la primera planta. Me pareció extraño ver a mi madre y mi padre abrazados sonriendo mientras que zatsune me miraba con pena. Justo frente a la puerta se encontraba dos adultos de unos 45 años cada uno y frente a ellos un chico de mi edad más o menos vestido con un traje negro, de cabellos negros y ojo café, con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-hola mi nombre es Sora Akatsuka es un placer- dijo tomando mi mano, besándola y entregándome las flores, yo solo tome las flores sin decir nada.

-miku saluda a tu prometido- dijo mi madre y yo quede petrificada en el lugar ese chico el tal sora será mi prometido.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN que pasa ahora que miku está comprometida (?) bueno espero no me maten esta idea se me vino a la cabeza porque quiero agregar algo de suspenso a esto espero no me maten D: además les recomiendo que busquen imágenes de los nuevos autos de luka y luki quedaran fascinados bueno me despido no les daré un abrazo porque seguro me entierran un cuchillo ewe pero antes responderé el único reviews que tengo del cap 7 u.u**

**Russell Len Karters Kagamine: Me alegre que te encantara mi cap xD bueno perdón por demorar con ese episodio la tarea me mata D: y te prometo seguir actualizando seguido Muchas Gracias por la suerte que la necesito =D bien hasta pronto.**

**ADIOS (sale corriendo del lugar en el que está).**


	9. Sorpresas De Halloween Parte 1

**Bien antes que nada los quiero saludar como sabran estamos en el mes de octubre de 2013 que quiere decir esto…si terror no si en otros países igual pero en chile se celebra Halloween. Y este cap es un por decir especial de esto también será parte de la historia y una parte muy importante espero les guste y feliz Halloween.**

Han pasado 2 semanas des de que Sali del hospital y mi padre me regalo mi nuevo auto nos encontramos en el mes de octubre el 31 para ser exactos. Hoy volvi a clases con mi mano recuperada, lo primero que veo al entrar son las decoraciones de esta fecha. Pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un pequeño anuncio, que anunciaba el baile de Halloween que se celebra hoy a las 12 de la noche claramente hay que venir disfrasados, termine de leer y entre a clases. Tome aciento y comense con mi rutina entretenida. Molestar al profesor, molestar a miku e intentar robarle la banana a ese chico les creo que es amigo de miku.

Terminaron las clases dando inicio a el dia de Halloween.

-luka…oe luka- me detuvo miku.

-¿que sucede?- pregunte ya nos llevamos un poco mejor.

-bueno se que ya tenemos 17… y te puede parecer un poco tonto pero me preguntaba…si tu….bueno tu- me decía mientras jugaba con sus manos, eso me parecio adorable.

-que si quiero ir con tigo y tus amigos a buscar dulces y luego al baile ¿no?- pregunte sonriendo.

-si eso mismo te quería decir…bueno ¿quiere?- dijo ella toda emocionada.

-esta bien con una condición- dije yo.

-¿Cuál?- me pregunto miku a quien le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-yo no tengo disfraz…¿me ayudarías a elegirlo?- pregunte y ella asintió.

-bien te llevo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-no gracias luka tengo algo que hacer- dijo y se fue.

Yo subi a mi moto ya que planeo estrenar mi nuevo auto llevando a miku al baile, y me diriji a mi departamento.

MIKU POV.

-y miku… que te dijo- pregunto rin.

-que esta bien solo si le ayudo con su disfraz- conteste yo.

-genial este baile será el mejor- comento len.

-si eso espero dijo meiko-mirando a kaito.

-lo olvidaba kaito-kun puedo hablar con tigo un momento- dije yo un poco sonrojada.

-claro miku-chan ven sígueme- y caminamos un poco lejos de mis amigos.

-kaito-kun yo quiero ser franca con tigo- estaba nerviosa tenia que decirle que me gusta, y si no se lo decía el idiota de sora seria mi novio.

FLASH BACK.

_Luego de quedar pretificada con lo que anuncio mi madre, reaccione._

_-¡como que mi prometido si nisiquiera lo conozco, además ya pronto cumpliré 18 y no pienso pasar mi vida con el!- conteste alterada tirando las rosas al suelo._

_-miku calmate- dijo mi madre._

_-¡como quieres que me calme si llegan de europa con tremenda broma de mal gusto!- dije toda irritada._

_-mira chico, no te conozco como para susgarte pero yo no quiero nada con tigo ya tengo a alguien que me inporta-le dije medio enojada._

_-tranquila entiendo pero te tengo un tarto- lo mire extrañada._

_-tu te le confiesas a esa persona, si no te le confiesas te casas con migo, pero si lo haces te dejo en paz._

FIN FLASH BACK.

Por esa razón estoy aquí junto a kaito-kun.

-que pasa miku-chan- dijo el.

-veras kaito-kun tu me gustas- dije toda sonrojada, las manos me sudaban y temblaba.

-oh, bueno, veras miku-chan yo te quiero un monton pero te veo mas como mi hermana que como novia, además a mi me gusta mucho meiko y planeo pedirle que sea mi novia en el baile de esta noche, espero no te moleste que sigamos siendo amigos- dijo el con algo de tristeza en su mirar.

-no te preocupes kaito-kun, entiendo perfectamente- dije esto y nos dimos un abraso.

Volvimos con los chicos y acordamos ir a la casa de rin para decidir que disfraces usaremos.

Fuimos caminando a la casa de rin, y yo llame a luka para que viniera a elegir junto con nosotros, ella acepto y esta en camino para aca.

-mira miku esto se vera divino en ti- dijo rin pasándome un vestido negro de princesa con decorados plateados, el vestido era hermoso.

-rin te recuerdo que es una fiesta de Halloween- dijo len

-ya lo se, pero si te pones esto, te maquillamos y con una mascara pareceras una princesa muerta- a mi me encanto la idea.

Seguimos buscando disfraces hasta que llego luka.

-chicos ella es megurine luka.

-hola soy luka un placer- dijo ella y uno a uno se fueron precentando.

Todos eliguieron disfraz, solo faltaba luka. Rin se disfrazo de diablilla (cosa que le queda perfecto), len se disfrazo de fantasma, kaito de hombre lobo, meiko de bruja, yo me quede como una princesa fantasma solo faltaba luka.

-y bueno luka de que te gustaría disfrazarte- pregunto rin.

-siendo sincera no tengo idea- agrego ella.

-pensando que miku es princesa fantasma…hace falta el príncipe- dijo len.

-TIENES RAZON!- agrego meiko.

-no se hable mas luka se disfraza me príncipe fantasma- dijo kaito.

-bueno por mi esta bien…¿no te molesta miku?- me pregunto luka.

-por mi no te preocupes- agrege yo sonrojada.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos hasta que luka salio del baño, acompañada por una diablilla rin y una bruja meiko.

Yo quede sorprendida luka vestia. Unos pantalones negros ajustado, botas negras, una camisa blanca, sobre la camisa tenia un pequeño chaleco negro sin mangas, una capa negra con detalles plateados como mi vestido, el pelo lo tenia tomado en una cola, el cinturón que traía tenia sujetada una espada parecida a la que usan en la esgrima, sobre su rostro cubriendo solo la parte de los ojos tenia un antifaz negro (que se entienda luka se parecía al Zorro y el que no lo conoce…que lo busque en google xD) se veía estupenda.

-bueno…como me veo?- dijo ella con un poco de temor en su voz muy raro en luka.

-genial- dijo len.

-increible- dijo kaito.

-hermosa- dije yo y ambas nos sonrojamos.

-bueno ya son las 9 de la noche asi que ¡VAMOS A ALLA!- dijo rin emocionada.

General POV.

Los 5 chicos salieron de la casa de rin sin rumbo espesifico solo con la diversión de estar en un grupo de amigos en Halloween.

Como siempre rin y len eran los mas entuciasmados con la idea, tanto que consiguieron 5 bolsas de dulces solo ellos 2 miku y luka no se quedaron atrás consiguieron 3 bolsas cada una por sus exelentes disfrasez, meiko y kaito solo consiguieron 2 pero de todas maneras estaban felices. Pasaron 3 horas y llego el momento de ir al baile.

**Bien hasta aquí la primera parte xD creo que serán 3 a lo máximo perdón si asuste a alguien con la idea de el compromiso de miku, pero tengan claro una cosa… si lo hice fue por que tengo todo planeado xD bueno perdonen pero no responderé Reviews hoy ya que la tarea me esta quitando mucho tiempo, esa es la rason principal por que este cap es algo mas corto. Bueno un saludo a todos en especial a mi sensei gracias por la correcion de ortografía xD un abraso de koala majur =D.**


	10. Sorpresas De Halloween Parte 2

**Hello bien me dieron un pequeño consejo de hacer más largos los capítulos y ese es mi plan en este cap espero les guste =D. **

**Consejos: XD bueno en este cao sonaran algunas canciones (me encanta escribir escuchando música) las cuales serán.**

-Prince Royce - Hecha Para Mi (/watch?v=GbIb9_rDx6A) -Xtreme - Te Extraño (/watch?v=2ijD1ROCYG0) - Camera Shy -School Boy Humor (/watch?v=Vr375Jdy6EI)

General POV.

Luego de transcurridas las 3 horas de recolectar dulces 4 nuestros jóvenes disfrazados se dirigían a su instituto para dar inicio a esa noche de Halloween llena de sorpresas.

-mou… no es justo luka llevara en moto a miku- se quejaba rin.

-no te parece, demasiado bueno para miku- acoto len.

-bueno todos sabemos de qué forma ve luka a miku… y precisa mente no es de amigas- dijo meiko.

-pero ustedes creen que miku se llegue a enamorar de luka?- acoto kaito.

-bueno cuando las vimos por primera vez juntas estaban en la casa de miku- saco conclusiones la joven rin.

-tienes razón rin… además luka tiene buenas intenciones con miku después de todo- dijo len, ganándose una mirada alegre de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de luka.

-luka no creo que vallamos en moto ¿no?- dijo miku mientras veía como luka habría el garaje.

-no miku, no iremos en moto- dicho esto luka encendió su juguete nuevo.

-¿eso es tuyo?- acoto miku apuntando al sexy ssc ultimate aero TT de luka.

-si… deja de babear y sube que llegaremos tarde- dijo luka divertida, subiendo a su auto.

Miku un poco asustada por el auto, dudo en subir pero de igual manera lo hiso.

Y es haci como ambas ya dentro del auto luka puso la llave encendiendo el interior.

-bienvenida señorita luka ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto el GPS.

-barrio kauri- dijo luka sonriendo a miku, la pobre chica de cabello aquamarina estaba sorprendida por el auto y más por la velocidad que mostraba en el panel, nada más ni nada menos que 437 km/h.

Todo listo, la dirección anotada en el GPS, ellas dentro del lujoso auto con 15 minutos de tiempo para llegar.

-lista?- pregunto luka a miku quien se puso el cinturón y asintió.

Ya sin más percances tomaron dirección al instituto y el gran baile que las espera.

10 minutos transcurridos, luka y miku llegaron a destino, pasaron al estacionamiento de la escuela para dejar el vehículo de luka y esperar a sus amigos que por lo visto, todavía no aparecían.

Unos minutos transcurridos y un grito las alerto de que los chicos ya llegaron.

-¡MIKUUU!- grito rin abrazando a su amiga.

-que ingratas nos hicieron caminar- dijo len llegando donde las chicas.

-perdonen pero mi auto es solo para 2 personas- dijo luka.

-¿auto?- preguntaron extrañados los 4 ya que se les unieron kaito y meiko.

-si luka tiene un auto genial- dijo miku cual niño pequeño con un dulce frente a él.

Luka se movió un poco y con su mano apunto a el genial auto tras de ellas. Los pobres muchachos quedaron con la boca al suelo de la impresión de tremendo auto.

-ese auto es- dijo len apuntando el vehículo. Luka asintió.

-el más rápido del- acoto kaito luka volvió a asentir.

-¡ES UN SSC ULTIMATE AERO TT!- gritaron len y kaito de la emoción, las chicas solo rieron.

-bien es hora de entrar el baile está por comenzar- dijo meiko entrando junto con las chicas

Ya dentro del gimnasio de la escuela, todos bailan, las luces brillan y la decoración es espeluznante. Nuestras queridas chicas se sentaron en tres sillas que encontraron disponibles. Sin contar que nuestros 2 chicos y luka fueron a buscar de beber parara todos.

-saben es muy lindo todo pero me gustaría subir a la azotea- comento miku mirando a todos lados.

-yo quiero ir a bailar y tu meiko?- acoto rin.

-me encantaría bailar un vals o una pieza lenta sería tan romántico- respondió meiko suspirando.

Mientras en su pequeña charla, en la mesa de cocquel se encontraban los otros 3.

-¿saben? Hoy le quiero pedir a meiko que sea mi novia- dijo kaito sosteniendo dos vasos de ponche.

-pues apresúrate porque no queremos "piedras" en el camino-respondió len también sujetando dos vasos de ponche.

-supongo que saben que a mí me gusta "alguien"- dijo luka mientras serbia un vaso de ponche.

-luka que no somos tontos ese "alguien" tiene nombre y apellidos-dijo kaito.

-además de una cabellera aqua- dijo len sonriendo.

-valla que son rápidos, pero no creo que ella quiera algo-dijo luka tomando dos vasos.

-eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo averigües- termino sentenciando len.

Al terminar eso se dirigieron con las chicas, cada uno le entrego un vaso a cada una.

-tengo muchas ganas de bailar ¿vamos?- pregunto rin.

-vamos- respondieron todos.

Y así emprendieron paso a la pista de baile. Comenzaron con una salsa en la cual rin y len sobresalieron, continuaron con merengue, breckdance, etc… bailaron de todo si hasta un tango se les coló en los ritmos. Luego de bailar más o menos unas 2 horas, el dj dejo sonar bachata (aquí suena la primera canción xD).

-ejem…bailas miku?-pregunto luka ya que hace algunos momento se fueron a asentar ella y miku.

-c-claro- respondió una nerviosa miku.

Y tomadas de las manos se pararon en la pista, luka tomo una mano de miku y la situó en sus hombros mientras que la otra la tenía tomada con los dedos entrelazados, la otra mano de luka se encontraba en la cintura de miku. Con movimientos suaves de caderas miku seguía a luka, se miraban a la cara mientras la música sonaba. Bailaban tan a gusto la una con la otra que se olvidaron del mundo se sentían flotar en el aire ambas tomadas de las manos, ni cuenta se dieron cuanto sus amigos y los demás presentes hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellas expectantes del baile tan sensual y lindo que les ofrecían. En un movimiento quedaron abrasadas con el vaivén de sus caderas, luka soltó a miku solo para abrasarla por la cintura mientras bailaban, miku no se quiso quedar a atrás y abraso a luka por el cuello. Los pobres expectantes solo veían a la problemática y sensual peli rosa susurrar cosas al oído de la tierna y despistada peli aqua.

_-Ahora Llévate mis besos, Llévate mi alma, Llévate mi corazón, Eres tan perfecta toda una belleza, Hecha para mi amor__– _cantaba en el oído de miku la peli rosa megurine.

A petición de los amigos de las bailarinas las luces descendieron a un ambiente más romántico las estrellas y figuras en formas de corazón no se hicieron esperar… puede que sea Halloween, pero eso no implica la falta de romanticismo ¿no?, y así sin avisar empezó la segunda canción (indirecta eh XD) se soltaron para mirarse, sonrieron y luka volvió a bailar mirando a miku esta no demoro en corresponder, otra vez comenzaron a bailar pero esta vez luka tenía sus manos sobre el abdomen de miku ya que esta estaba de espaldas a luka. Y el vaivén de caderas era extraordinario y si estuvieron mientras luka seguía cantándole a miku en el oído.

-_mira como estoy sufriendo, me quemo por dentro por sentir tu amor, mami no me hagas eso sabes que te quiero, con todo el corazón- _le canto mientras ponía la mano de miku en su pecho

Una miku sonrojada se dejaba llevar por luka se nota que la peli rosa sabia bailar excelente, ahora el baile era más rápido y más sensual que antes en el que se miraban, sonreían y se sonrojaban, ambas por igual pero su baile seguía al parecer luka se le declaraba indirecta mente, sobre un movimiento luka rodeo a miku por la cintura y la deslizo hacia atrás en un sensual y romántico movimiento, cuando miku volvió a su posición normal quedo a escasos milímetros de la boca de luka y en esa posición siguieron bailando hasta que la canción acabo.

Con respiraciones agitadas, con un poco de sudor junto con un sonrojo y sonrisa se separaron, para tomarse de las manos e emprender una corrida a la azotea del colegio mientras más se alejaban dejaban de escuchar los aplausos y elogios por su baile.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea caminaron hasta quedar justo en el centro de esta.

-miku puedes mirar el cielo- pidió luka aun sosteniendo las manos de miku. Ella sin oponer resistencia su vista se giró en torno a la luna junto a las estrellas una noche igual al día en que tuvo su cita con luka.

-es hermoso, gracias luka- dijo miku bajando la vista a su acompañante.

-no las des, solo quiero que te diviertas y que seas feliz- dijo ella regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

-"se ve hermosa sonriendo"- pensó miku- "joder me pregunto si seré bisexual"- pensó con cara extraña la peliaqua.

Luka miraba a miku y le entraron unas ganas terribles de besar a la chica.

Miku por su parte seguía pensando pero pensaba en el sabor de los labios de aquella chica que tenía enfrente.

-miku…yo quiero decirte algo- articulo luka sonrojada.

-y yo también luka- dijo miku.

-oh bueno dímelo tu primero- respondió luka un poco temerosa.

-mejor dímelo tu

-mira no llegaremos a ningún lado ¿digámoslo juntas si?

-bien

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos y luka empezó a contar- a la cuenta de 3…lista? 1….2….3- justo al acabar de decir ese número lo gritaron a al uniso- ME GUSTAS MUCHO- se escuchó gritar a aquellas chicas que se quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

-seria pérdida de tiempo no hacer lo que quiero en este momento- dijo luka acercándose mas a mi miku.

-dímelo a mí- contesto la otra chica.

Se acercaron, sus respiraciones chocaban y fue en un segundo que sus labios se juntaron. Si se besaron era un beso tierno tranquilo y solo eso basto para que todas sus jodidas preguntas quedaran resueltas.

Se separaron para mirarse y abrazarse, según todo ese es el mejor baile. Volvieron a tomarse de las manos para volver a donde seguía el baile. Al llegar todos las miraron sonrientes, ya que entraron de las manos con los dedos.

-por lo que veo son pareja- dijo kaito llegando abrazado de meiko.

-al parecer no somos las únicas- dijo luka abrazando a miku.

-Hey no son olviden- dijo rin que estaba de la mano de len.

-wooh todo quedo en un baile es asombroso- dijo miku

-Hey kaito me acompañas y tú también len- dijo luka y se fue con len y kaito

Pasaron unos 15 minutos

-donde estarán ya se tardaron mucho-dijo miku

-tienes razón- dijo rin en eso se cortó la luz.

-pero que rayos paso- dijo meiko.

En eso el escenario se encendió dejando ver a luka en frente del micrófono con una guitarra eléctrica a len en la batería y a kaito en el bajo y un chico de su clase en el piano.

-¡Que tal chicos! Mi nombre es luka, déjenme presentarles a mis amigos, en el bajo tenemos a kaito- dijo luka a lo cual kaito hiso sonar el bajo- en la batería tenemos a len- los tambores de la batería no se hicieron esperar- y por último en el piana esta Kiyoteru, bueno esto es un poco improvisado espero les guste….esta canción se llama Camera Shy espero les guste.

La canción inicio con la guitarra de luka y luego seguida por len en la batería para empezar a cantar

Luka: There is no hope for you and me  
Cause this long drive might be

Cantaba luka mirando a miku y dando lo mejor de si misma.

[The last time I take the wheel]

You're not sure how you feel.

Kaito: I take the spot light  
Always gives you stage fright  
Wish this song would end right  
Wish that you would stop  
Makin my head spin.

Canto kaito mirando a meiko y sonriendo de tal manera que algunas chicas sus piraron.

Len: over and over it's over but what if we...  
If we just pretend

Fue lo único que canto len y todas las chicas incluyendo a sus a migas se volvieron locas dejándose llevar por la música.

Kaito (Ft Luka en los coros): You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star

Todos les seguían en la canción se pasearon por el escenario jugaron entre si sonrieron, todo era genial.

Luka: This isn't right you said  
It takes some time you know  
But try again tonight  
This fight is getting old

Kaito: I take the spot light  
Always gives you stage fright  
Wish this song would end right  
Wish that you would stop  
Makin my head spin  
We're done but old enough to build up  
For it wasn't false love  
Wish this song would end  
I wish this song would end

Kito (Ft Luka): You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star

Len: We're done tonight  
We gotta pick it up slowly  
Can I hear your voice?  
What a perfect story  
Luka: Can I pick you up?  
You can be my star  
My spot light's on, we're closin up on your scene  
Your scene the final scene the final

Kaito (Ft Luka): You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star.

Todos eufóricos gritaban otros aplaudían se lucieron estos 4 chicos.

**Bueno que les pareció ustedes me dicen si está o no más largo, con referente a lo de luka y miku si fue un poco rápido pero me tuve que ir de viaje perdí mucho tiempo y el estrés me está matando espero me disculpen por los errores y lo de la música es para ponerle ambiente XD no responderé sus reviews hoy pero JURO! Que en el siguiente cap se los respondo bueno la siguiente es el final de este baile de Halloween no me maten por lo tonta que puedo llegar a hacer jejeje bueno me despido bye. (Se sube a su skate o tabla y se va).**


End file.
